During construction and, in some instances, operation, of maritime vessels, occasional heavy lifting tasks may be required in confined areas with limited vertical space. Permanent lifting rigs in all such spaces would be impractical and costly. Thus, there is a need for a lifting rig that can be readily moved and temporarily installed in such spaces and that is capable of operation using as little vertical space as possible.